sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Cult of the Thuzadin
=Cult of the Thuzadin= Introduction The Cult of the Thuzadin is a group of Cultists. Obvious by their name. The Cult, with leader Baron Garthic, sometimes addressed Lord Garthic, with a group of Overseers (Wimto Sprucklebolt, Vikram "Noth" Szpirglas) and a large amount of Acolytes are set on destroying Stormwind and its Kingdom. Baron Garthic took the task of being Leader of the Cult, after the mysterious disappearance of Cruel Mistress Xariandra, who has not been heard of in quite a while, he intends to keep the bar high, just as Xariandra had left it. The Cult now allied with the Pirates; Salty Tide Privateers have enjoyed many battles and the taste of blood, as they claimed Westfall, Sentinel Hill and all nearby Farms, as their own. The Cult is known for its large concentration in Duskwood; more specifically Raven Hill Inn, The Raven Hill Cemetery and "The Labs"(The Catacombs). Without a doubt you can see Cultists there on a daily basis grave-digging and stealing various body parts and useful equipment. The sole purpose of the Cult is to obey their Master and follow the Commands that he delivers, high above in his home within the Icecrown Citadel the Lich King waits for the perfect time to strike. Much like the Cult. Planning to perfection before undergoing a task. Sworn Fanatics to the Dark Lord, the serve him and destroy anything that tries to stop them. Enemies of any "Crusaders" or "Militants" or any plain imbeciles. The History of the Cult of the Thuzadin (Will Complete in the Future) Involvements The Dark Council Under the Banner of the Unholy Specialization, Overseer Wimto has rallied the three known forces of the Scourge together. These forces are solely bent on destroying Stormwind and its underlying kingdoms. She created the "Dark Council" which meets every Friday in secrecy at the Headquarters of Caer Darrow the Western Plaguelands Stronghold for the Cult. They discuss the arising issues and how to tackle them. The Stormwind Council and Involvements As a Cult that is set out to destroy Stormwind, we would not be very good if we did not have our very own Shade within the Council. Our Spy, Baron Vhardis Councillor of Food and Trade has more up his sleeve than simple tax work. The Grain Epidemic will soon be upon Stormwind. The Salty Tide The Cult have allied themselves with the notable Salty Tide Privateers, the blood thirsty group of Pirates who are to blame for the Kidnap of Pilus Malbridge and aiding in the Capture of Westfall. Organization The Cult deals with all possible paths that an Acolyte can choose: Blood, Religion, Unholy and Interrogation. Each specializes in its own areas. The resident Necromancer, Vikram "Noth" Szpirglas is the current Overseer of Unholy, replacing Wimto Sprucklebolt as she advanced to Second in Command of the Cult. Aceth and Furil are rumored to be Overseers of Blood and Interrogation accordingly; this is only speculation and nothing can be confirmed at this time. Ranking The Cult is cleverly divided into certain Ranks; as follows: Rank 1: Baron Rank 2: Overseer Rank 3*: Cultist Rank 3*: Dark Ranger Rank 3*: Dark Knight Rank 4: Student Rank 5: Acolyte Noticeable Figures from the Cult Past *Xarianda "The Cruel Mistress" Present *Baron "Lord" Garthic - Leader of the Cult *Wimto "Overseer" Sprucklebolt - Overseer and 2nd in Command *Vikram "Noth" Szpirglas - Overseer and Resident Necromancer *James Gwenthire "Dascombe" (Baron Vhardis) - Headless Horseman and Councillor of Food and Trade External Links The Cult's Website can be found here: http://cultofthethuzadin.wowstead.com